


patient zero

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	patient zero

i'm somewhat sleepy

my buzz has faded but i'm still feeling good

i'm like an inch away from writing a fierrochase fic don't test me

some things just make the heart keysmash and that character is one of them

~~canonically i need to know the height difference who's taller~~

i feel like a kid who's like who dares me to do this does anyone dare me to do this

~~early seventh grade truth or dare that ended in brief kisses and weird positions~~

~~now i'm gay ahaha~~

~~it was so weird kissing my best friend while closeted but we really really do not talk about it~~

ray cleaned my whole dresser table whatever thing today while i sat on my bed sipping hard lemonade

room temperature and gross as hell but whatever

i want demonias

imagine how tall i would be i could stomp anyone and everyone

not really i'd just be really tall i would laugh

demonias and black hair dye and maybe a corset i would be unstoppable

just saying


End file.
